Lucky Christmas Boxers
by Corrode
Summary: Dean has a secret. A pair of lucky Christmas boxers....Sam's hearing bells....what's going on?


**Okay this holiday story was inspired by my brothers Christmas boxers and just kinda grew from there. It is rated for language and sex…..sex…..well some sex anyway…so don't read if you can't handle. And please review. Okay on with the holiday boxers. Corrode**

'' Dude, what the hell is that sound?'' Sam asked turning toward Dean in the impala seat, and raising his brows.

'' I don't know….what sound,'' Dean questioned snapping a little-it was Christmas after all and the damn boxers didn't seem to be infused with their Christmas mojo at all this year. It had actually been the first Christmas in years where Dean hadn't been laid, and it almost seemed like the boxers were working against him this time.

Yet, Sam in all his obviously unintentional blundering ways had seemed to get all the attention. Dean could still see the dreamy smile on the waitress's face, when she'd spilled her coffee in his lap and then leaning in to clean it up had checked out his brother. And Sam oblivious to the beautiful smile and cleavage shot had just smiled politely, shortly- and gone back to his lab-top.

Dean had wanted to smack him, he had completely ignored the invitation in said waitress's eyes and for no good reason-they had no leads.

'' It sounds like bells..'' Sam broke into his thoughts, a perplexed frown forming as he stopped his tapping yet again to listen…..Dean intentionally stopped all movement-and waited for Sam to go back to his laptop.

He'd never told Sam about the lucky Christmas boxers, because he knew the teasing would never stop if he did. They were green and red velvet, pointed at the edges, and covered in bells. They were the most garish pair of Christmas boxers he had ever seen, but for some reason he always got lucky, if he wore them on Christmas…..Dean had stopped questioning it years ago. But he was not about to tell Sam about them. In past years he'd gone to great lengths just to make sure Sam didn't notice, once even removing the bells. But that hadn't worked and when he put the bells back on it was like the boxers weren't complete without them-and after reattaching them he'd had the best Christmas lay to date.

'' Oh come on dude…..I'm sure it was bells this time…..I swear every Christmas….'' Sam stopped his tapping and looked toward Dean.

'' I don't hear any bells Sammy……maybe you have the Christmas flu or something…''

'' No way that's what you said last year….there has to be a reason I hear bells every Christmas Dean…..it's the same every year…..I hear bells-you act all Grinchy, I stop hearing bells and miraculously your Christmas spirit has suddenly returned.'' Sam had gotten up and was now pacing his theoretical Einstein look firmly in place. Dean sighed, this year was not gonna be as easy to write off, not with that look on Sam's face-the look that said, I will figure it out because I have nothing better to do than use my huge cranium on something.

They'd come back to the motel room, and Dean was scanning the obituaries, a couple quarters in the vibrating bed, and he'd known almost instantly it had been a mistake-he'd tried laying a blanket across the damn bells that were hidden under his jeans, yet somehow one had gotten lose and now was rolling around in his pant leg. That made it impossible to get up and confront his looming brother, so he was trying to play it off.

'' Sammy your being ridiculous, what could me being Grinchy possibly have to do with you hearing bells..'' he rolled his eyes and turned them back to the obituary refusing the bait Sam was waving.

'' I'm telling you Dean, for the past couple years I took notes, and the pattern is always the same….look I made a graph…..'' Sam stopped and grabbed his computer propping it up in front of Dean, he pointed to the red and blue crossing lines.

'' You're kidding me….'' Dean said in annoyance.

'' That's what you do every Christmas….I thought you were getting your research on, but it's this chart…'' he looked his brother in the eyes for the first time wondering how they could possibly be related.

'' I got board…..besides I was really curious about the bells..look here where the lines cross that's when I first notice the sound….always in the mornings….then here,'' Sam pointed to the raising red line.

'' It slowly escalates, and the blue, which is your mood, drops dramatically……and then here ,you leave, and when you return…no more bells but……your mood goes up..see the blue line….''.

'' Great Sammy,'' Dean stated in a patronizing tone before going on.

'' And what have you learned from making this chart..'' he asked curious but also irritated Sam had gone to so much trouble to discover his stupid secret.

'' Well I figure the sound has something to do with your mood, and so you must also be aware of it….what I don't know is why the hell you won't admit it,'' Sam closed the laptop and turned abruptly.

'' Maybe because it's none of your damn business,'' Dean stated-he was not going to tell Sam about the shorts, no matter how many charts he made up. He could never give his baby brother that kind of ammunition; he would never live it down.

'' I'm going into town for a little Christmas cheer…..you can sit and play with your charts all you want,'' Dean growled and forgetting the lose bell climbed to his feet. The bell of course rolled down his leg and skidded across the floor-jangling loudly the whole ten feet. Sam's eyebrows rose, his eyes widened-and the look was _almost _worth it. But Dean refused to bend and strode to the door, as Sam scattered to pick up the bell.

'' What the hell Dean…'' he questioned turning toward his brother, Dean clamped his mouth and jaw tight-resisting the urge to rescue his Christmas mojo bell…and then have to answer to Sam-he slammed out the door with a '' Baw-humbug''-now he would never get laid, not with a part of his mojo missing.

Sam looked closely at the bell, bell-door, bell-door……what this jingle bell would be doing in Dean's pants was a mystery to Sam. Holding it in his large hand he shook it close to his ear, and was sure it was the same sound he'd been hearing all these past Christmas's. Gulping and looking again towards the door, Sam shrugged and put the bell in his pants pocket-he'd get to Dean as soon as he returned, his brother would have to tell him now that he had the proof there was an actual bell.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The sun was starting to go down and Dean was still off somewhere sulking. Sam grabbed a coke from the soda machine outside their room and was headed towards the ice machine, the bell jangling loosely in his pocket. He rounded the corner and almost bit his lip hard enough to draw blood. There bent over in front of the ice machine was, from what he could see, the back side and beautifully sculpted legs of a woman. Her skirt was short raised to almost the cheeks of her backside as she bent and her bottom was round. Sam froze his perfect view stopping his progress and considered turning around, if she caught him back here she would defiantly get the wrong impression….or the right one which made him seem like a pervert. But she looked like she might need some help, and it being the holidays and all it would be rude of him to just walk away. So he approached with all the goodwill he could muster, and tried to act like her backside had no effect on him.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I'd dropped my quarter and for some reason this ice machine was the only ice machine I had come across in which the option of no money, no ice was a problem.

'' Damn cheap ass motel.'' I mumbled to myself, reaching for but not quiet finding the last quarter I had in my purse. I considered going to the front desk and getting some change, but damn them and their money grubbing ways, I would not give in. Tucking my red hair behind my ear I bent even further forward glad those palates' classes were coming in handy for something, even if they weren't coming in handy for what I'd started taking them for-finding a man. At this point I would settle for some sex-hot steamy and hard. I giggled to myself, that's why I was getting drunk, alone, on this Christmas day lack of interpersonal company.

Suddenly, a looming shadow was thrown my way in the slanting evening light, and the distinct sound of male breathing behind me. I straightened up, startled and hoping it wasn't some greasy psycho path behind me, suddenly the Bates motel came to mind-I turned and came nose to chest with a spectacular set of abs. Squeaking, I stepped back and almost tripped over my feet as I stared into exactly the kind of eyes I was not expecting.

He was tall and slightly bent toward me, his normally tanned looking face taking on concern and shades of red, I realized he'd probably been looking at my back side, and couldn't help the grin. His hair was slightly longer than most and fell at odd angles and curling tendrils as if he'd just rolled from bed. And his eyes were angular which glowed in the sun a pretty mahogany color. He had a long nose over a mouth that was thin but full on the bottom, it dimpled out at the sides as he smiled.

I imagined those long slender hands grabbing my hips from behind and found myself also a little flushed as the graphic entered my mind. Where in the hell did this guy come from, it was like my Christmas wish had just materialized in front of me.

'' Thank you Santa..'' I said on a breath, taking my time to look over the guy from the ground up.

'' Funny I was just thinking the same thing,'' he stated still looking a little red but his eyes suddenly taking on a predatory gleam, he lowered his gaze my way licking his lips.

'' Bree'' I introduced holding my hand out for his.

'' Sam,'' he said grasping my fingers in his, our eyes locked and an excited shiver ran my body-we both wanted the same thing-you could feel it in the electric air as it sizzled around us.

'' I got some wine back at the room, if you can help me retrieve my quarter……perhaps we could drink it together….'' I looked into his eyes as I spoke softly, watching the dilatation of his, and the following half- smile.

'' I'd love to,'' came his reply.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Dean swirled his fingers around the outside of the whisky tumbler. Not a woman in the place-he'd spent the last few hours trying to convince himself it wasn't just the boxers, that he could do it on his own-like he did all the rest of the year. But it was like his luck had turned and not even one undesirable female had come in to the bar since he'd been there-and that was just pure strange.

Last year the boxers had been particularly kind and had brought him the sexy Asian girl in the cat suit with the big knockers, Dean would never forget her. The thought of Sam holding part of his mojo hostage made him mad…..even if Sam didn't know, Dean hated the thought of the first unlaid Christmas in like five years…hell he didn't ask for much, just a little Christmas booty.

Shit he might as well head back to the room, if he wanted to get laid Sammy would have to return the bell-pride be damned, he really needed to get laid.

Problem was as he pulled up to the room, the impala's engine and lights shone a completely dark room-so unless Sammy was sleeping, he was out. And it was too early for sleep; the sun had only recently gone down. Scowling, Dean climbed from the car and opened the door of the room, the deep blackness beyond suddenly seemed overwhelming as he realized the chances of his getting laid now.

'' Honey, I'm home,'' he growled out on impulse hoping Sam would be sleeping so he could wake his brother rudely. But he'd been right; sometimes being right sucked…there was no Sam here. Collapsing into his own darkened bed he lay staring at the shadowed ceiling and imagined strangling his absent brother. And for the first time in a long time, considering the state of Dean's anticipated hormones, he considered solving the problem himself.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

His hands mouth and eyes were all around Bree, dragging her body down and then bringing it up. Sam's dark hot eyes left smudges like coal lingering her breasts before tasting her thighs'. She couldn't remember when things had escalated to this because all her focus, all her senses were scattered in each new sensation.

She rubbed her cheek against him craving more, waiting for overload yet pressing everything and holding nothing back. His head was between her legs mouth like heated moister lapping at her swollen center, long fingers stretching the muscles before returning to her mouth. The wine was left unopened.

After they had come inside her room, he had grabbed her like a starving man, and pushed her into the wall-mouth slanting over hers, long hands holding her jaw line. And then the world spun as Sam wrapped around her, hoisting her up around his midsection-which to her surprise was already hard and pressed firmly inside her skirt. And then she was tossed to the bed, and he was over her again-covering her with intense almost intimidating heat.

And that's how it had been, as if she was lost inside him, drug down to the very core of his centered inferno-the rewards of physical sensation surrounding and singeing her nerves. It was everything she had wanted and more…pushing her against boundaries she had never encountered and then plowing through- a wet gleaming in his dark eyes. It was like being swallowed whole and it was worth every tingling, jangled nerve.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Dean heard the door open about an hour later, he laid stile staring at the ceiling and contemplating ways to cheerfully kill Sam. He could hear Sam whistling obviously in a cheerful mood, and the dark length of his shadow before the light was turned on.

Sam's quick reflexes drew up a gun before he realized it was Dean sprawled out on the bed.

'' Dean…what the hell are you doing laying here in the dark,'' Sam questioned. The look Dean threw his way was meant to whither…unfortunately it hadn't really worked on his brother in years.

'' Huh, still grinchy…'' Sam walked into the room a smile plastered to his face….the type of smile Dean knew well…it was Dean's after Christmas lay smile-he resisted the urge to punch Sam, and cleared his throat.

'' I see the bell worked for you..'' he ground out evenly holding his temper by a string.

'' Wha……oh you mean this,'' Sam dug the bell from his pocket.

'' I wanted to ask you…since you are here and all…..what's up with the bell Dean?'' and so he hadn't figured it out.

'' What's up with the bell he asks…..come on Sammy I thought you had it all figured out in your chart?''

All Dean got for that remark was puzzlement.

'' You owe that _I just got laid _smile to that bell, Sammy.''

'' But….''

'' Don't question the jo little brother…..now give me back my damn bell…'' Dean grabbed the bell from Sam.

'' Hopefully I still have time for some of that Christmas spirit myself..'' and smiling he hit Sam in the shoulder and headed out the door.

Left rubbing his shoulder Sam stared after his brother…..what the hell a bell could have to do with getting laid he didn't know-----that's ridiculous Sam thought.

To be continued…..can't leave Dean hanging after all……….


End file.
